Who Am I? I'm the Other Potter Book 3
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: Sophie is back at Hogwarts for her third year. New classes enthral her but not as much as the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets. The Heir of Slytherin is back at Hogwarts, and the Chamber is opened. Harry and Sophie battle rumour to find the truth behind it all. Third instalment in the Other Potter series.
1. Prologue

**The guest Ash gave me the idea ;D Hope y'all love it :D Summary is being a bother so here it is :) **

_**[Summer brings many prospects to Sophie **_  
_**1) Her favourite band have released another album **_  
_**2) Her friends and her form a band, not official, just between themselves **_  
_**and 3) Her brother visits her**_

_**But as the Summer ends, another year begins at Hogwarts which alerts the Potter siblings - the Chamber of Secrets has opened!**_

_**Just, who is behind all these attacks? What is the Chamber of Secrets?**_

_**And most importantly, why are Sophie and Harry involved? Why does it concern them?**_

_**Third installment of the Other Potter series!**_

_**(The rating will go up as more books progress, after all Sophie is changing!) ]**_

**Other Potter 3, another story has begun!**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I take a deep breath and then close my eyes "We're going with Thunderstruck by AC/DC"

I hear the beats of the drums, and then its my time. I open my eyes and my fingers dart over the strings, playing the solo. Then the rythmn guitar and the bass joins in.

"_Thunder!_  
_Thunder!_  
_Thunder!_  
_Thunder!_  
_I was caught_  
_In the middle of a railroad track_  
_I looked round_  
_And I knew there was no turning back_  
_My mind raced_  
_And I thought what could I do_  
_And I knew_  
_There was no help, no help from you_  
_Sound of the drums_  
_Beating in my heart_  
_The thunder of guns_  
_Tore me apart_  
_You've been_  
_Thunderstruck_

_Rode down the highway_  
_Broke the limit, we hit the town_  
_Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun_  
_We met some girls_  
_Some dancers who gave a good time_  
_Broke all the rules_  
_Played all the fools_  
_Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_  
_And I was shaking at the knees_  
_Could I come again please_  
_Yeah them ladies were too kind_  
_You've been_  
_Thunderstruck_

_I was shaking at the knees_  
_Could I come again please_

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_  
_It's alright, we're doin' fine_  
_It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine_  
_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_  
_Thunderstruck, baby, baby_  
_Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck_  
_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_  
_You've been Thunderstruck_"

I wet my lips and smile at the girls, Lara at the drums, Aimee with the bass and Rosie with the rhythm.

I smiled "We sounded really good. It'll take practice to know the notes and everything..."

Aimee grinned and then she swapped guitars with Rosie "Sophie and I will be playing a song"

She whispers the song into my ear which makes me bounce up and down on the spot.

I nod to her and then she begins playing the intro. It's hard not to squeal at this song, but I freaking love it!

I shake my head, letting my dark brown hair waver over my shoulders, and I smile to the girls.

Aimee jumps when she's playing the notes and that's when I begin to sing.

_""I'll try," she said as he walked away._  
_"Try not to lose you."_  
_Two vibrant hearts could change._  
_Nothing tears the being more than deception,_  
_unmasked fear._  
_"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure._

_Nothing hurts my world,_  
_just affects the ones around me_  
_When sin's deep in my blood,_  
_you'll be the one to fall._

_"I wish I could be the one,_  
_the one who won't care at all_  
_But being the one on the stand,_  
_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me._  
_When time soaked with blood turns its back,_  
_I know it's hard to fall._  
_Confided in me was your heart_  
_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_

_Nothing will last in this life,_  
_our time is spent constructing,_  
_now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin._  
_Constrict your hands around me,_  
_squeeze till I cannot breathe,_  
_this air tastes dead inside me,_  
_contribute to our plague._  
_Break all your promises,_  
_tear down this steadfast wall,_  
_restraints are useless here,_  
_tasting salvation's near._

_Nothing hurts my world,_  
_just affects the ones around me_  
_When sin's deep in my blood,_  
_you'll be the one to fall._

_"I wish I could be the one,_  
_the one who won't care at all_  
_But being the one on the stand,_  
_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me._  
_When time soaked with blood turns its back,_  
_I know it's hard to fall._  
_Confided in me was your heart_  
_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me." "_

Everytime I kept playing the riffs and swerving with the guitar, Aimee doing the same. We laughed and then I belted the last note.

Lara and Rosie applauded and chanted "Avenged Sevenfold!"

I laugh "Unholy Confessions!"

Its the summer holidays at the moment and my guardian Richard Croft as let me allow Aimee, Lara and Rosie to come over. We're currently in the large music room and its the third day of the holidays. My sister Lara, I haven't ignored her, and she's been pretty involved with the four of us, but we've been busy, and she's been in the gym half the time.

It's going to be a hectic holiday for sure with the four of us, and then Harry coming over in August.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm alive ^^ **

**How are y'all? Updates will be slow because I have prelims coming up next week -sobs- **

**But after that, I will be sure to update more often xD **

**Leave a review please :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**'ello guys :D I'm alive and kicking :D Two prelims have passed, Spanish and English which were last week. Spanish was quite funny with the translation, -leans forwards- my teacher made an error with one of the words in the translation paragraph and it came up as a swear word -giggles- English, well I tried my hardest. Close Reading was average and the Essays I done quite well in. Tomorrow is my last with History and I have to do two essays, and thats me done! Well not officially, speaking tests for Spanish come up next week.**

**I'm in my last year at school at the moment and I've applied for 5 universities. Scottish universities. I've already received three back! University of Edinburgh rejected me -_- **  
**University of the West of Scotland, the campus in Paisley, near Glasgow, has given me a conditional :D And the University of the Highlands and Islands, the Perth college is closest for me, gave me an unconditional offer :D**

**If you have no idea what they mean, here is an extract from one of the letters **  
**'If your offer is unconditional, the university or college is offering you a place based on the qualifications you already hold. You may however be required to fulfil other non-academic conditions. If relevant, these will be detailed in the offer overleaf. ****If your offer is conditional, the university or college requires you to fulfil the conditions overleaf before the place can be confirmed. They may specify that completed qualifications can be used to meet the conditions or they may exclude specific qualifications.'**

**I'll be in the big world, and it will be soooo soon O.O**

**Enough rambling, I'll get on with the chapter :D**

**P.S This chapter takes place about a few days before the prologue, stupid ordering me :3 **

* * *

Lara's POV **(I'd thought I'd give the perspective of what the girls are like at Croft Manor etc, p.s. we need to catch up I am Lara, Daughter of Hecate ;D )**

When Rosie, Aimee, Sophie and I sat in the car up to Croft Manor, my jaw dropped.

The car travelled down this path, this dirt path, to reveal this very large manor. The grass around it was shaped into large hedges. The beauty of the building literally blew me away.

Sophie grinned at us all and stepped out of the car. She helped the bulter, Winston I think it is, with our luggage. I could feel my bag and I gripped it, as my gaze was firmly set on the building.

Winston opened the doors for us, and Sophie motioned to dump our bags at the side. I was in awe at the main room. A warm, cosy fireplace, with a large portrait of all the family. Her sister and her father she mentions, but what of her mother? She hasn't mentioned her.

Sophie smiles and then she looks to us all "Welcome to Croft Manor guys! I think a tour is in order, but I think we shall dump our bags into our rooms first, and then get food?"

We nod, and then walk up the large stairs and we take a left. We walk along the corridor and Sophie opens the last door. We walk down a windy passage before we stop at a series of doors.

"There's lots of bedrooms here, take a pick or bunk up if you want."

Aimee and Rosie nab a room together and Sophie shows me her room. All rooms are standard with a large bedroom, HUGE ensuite, HUGE wardrobe and a lounge area.

We dump our suitcases and belongings at the side of the large kingsize bed.

Sophie smiles at me "I asked Chiron is you could stay with me. He said we have to watch with the risks and all, considering... Anyway, we've got a gym equipped with weaponry and we can practice and such."

I nod, its very considerate of Sophie to let us stay. Even more with Chiron's permission.

We group up with the others in the large living room, and Sophie begins the tour.

She first shows us the large living area, and to the other side, it's still looks like its under construction.

Sophie shrugs "I don't know what Father is planning with that side of the room"

We started at the main door and we take a right, to open a door. She takes a left and we enter the kitchen. The kitchen is really nice and Winston packs a large box. Sophie smiles and takes it.

We leave the kitchen and Sophie points to the door at the end of the corridor "Garage"

We re-enter the main room and we follow Sophie diligently. She dumps the box near the construction and we enter another door on the right hand side of the fire place. We find a large swimming pool which too, is under construction. We leave and enter the door on the left hand side of the fire. We visit the gym, which has been recently refurbished. Poles and spikes stick out from the walls.

We leave the other door near the entrance and Sophie shows us upstairs. Along that same corridor of the bedrooms was her father's study along with a large library. On the other side, Sophie showed us a music room, equipped with drums, three Schlecter guitars, several amps, piano, harp and a recording booth.

Sophie oohs towards a red Schelcter "This was given to me by Slash, lead guitarist of Guns N Roses. Best guitarist ever! No wait, Synyster Gates and Zacky Vengeance. Totally have the hots for them!"

In addition to the music room, there was also a gallery in which the exhibits were things Richard had found on excavation and archaeological sites. Expanding with ANOTHER library. How much do they read?

We stop the tour and Sophie grabs the box, and we head to the other door in the main hall. We walk down and down the corridor until we reach the gardens. A beautiful sculpture occupied the main area, and fountains were decorated. We followed the path which lead to a garden, hedge maze.

Sophie sits down near a sundial and smiles "Winston thought we could have a picnic with the nice weather we've been having"

Sophie pulls out the box contents, with a bottle of Coca Cola, and a plateful of dozens of sandwiches. Cheese, ham and chutney! Yum!

We stuff our faces and chatter about many things. Sophie pulls out a plastic box and in it...

I yell "CHOCOLATE BROWNIES!"

Sophie smirks and hands the box around. I take several and scoff my face. MMMM CHOCOLATE!

We sit in silence before I ask "Sophie, I saw that large painting in the living room. I know that you talk about your father and your sister, but what of your mother?"

Sophie sighed and sat her plastic cup down.

She shifts her gaze and then replies "I don't normally speak of my mother. But I think you all should know. Her name was Amelia Croft. She was an inspiring mother figure to me. However, on my 9th birthday, we journeyed to China. When the plane was over the Himalayas, the plane exploded and crashed. We all survived. We found refuge in Nepal. Lara was searching for wood when we stumbled upon an archaelogical site. Stones in a circle, with one in the middle, with a sword in it. Lara touched the sword and it activated something. Amelia intervened, she pulled out the sword, and then... She disappeared. Without a trace. Gone. We were young and we didn't know what to believe. Things turned for a worse, and we were left without a mother figure."

Woah, that must be really hard for her, a burden on her family.

I ponder "What happened to Amelia? Did you ever find out?"

She shook her head "We've explored many theories, but we cannot find the solution to her disappearance"

I pulled her into a fierce hug, and we sit in silence, before we decide to check out the maze, and locate our way through the green hedges.

* * *

**So... was this a good chapter? Did you like it? What's it like? Please leave a review :D I need reviews for fuel for me to write more xD**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy on Wattpad with my own stories, and now, during study, I have the time to write! Of course the small community I live in is very very proud of the Team GB curlers, men and women, for achieving silver and bronze! **

**I was really stumped what to write for this chapter, I was like, 'should I put more stuff at Croft Manor?', but then someone said of Camp Half-Blood to which a ligthbulb flashed in my head. **

**I deeply apologise for the crap chapter this is going to be, so a warning in advance! **

* * *

Normal POV ~

A small girl of about 11 takes a deep breath, and holds her position with the bow and arrow. Her blonde hair was tied back into a neat plait, which sat on her shoulder. Her grey eyes assess the board and she blocks out the noise around her from the other campers. She steadies the notched arrow, and then yanks back the string, allowing the arrow to take flight. Despite not being an archery person, her aim is perfect. The arrow landed in the middle of the board.

She smiles to herself, feeling very pleased, and that's when a loud cry startles her.

All the campers pause and turn to the noise.

Running through the bushes, were a stocky 15 year old boy, with an unconscious figure in his arms, and a large girl of about 14.

The girl pushes through the crowds as the two teenagers rush through into the Infirmary.

She sighs, not seeing much, and looks at her dagger.

Life at Camp Half-Blood is very different.

* * *

Annabeth's POV ~

After watching Luke and Clarisse bring in that girl, that was the talk of the camp. Camp Half-Blood is no ordinary camp, obviously. Its a camp. a home for us. We're demigods, children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. There are twelve cabins, one for each of the twelve Olympians. My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

Luke is a son of Hermes, and Clarisse is a daughter of Ares.

The two of them were sent on a quest to New York. Not many knew, but Luke is like a brother to me, so he filled me in.

Apparently, there was some weird magic going on in New York, Brooklyn area, and the two of them were sent to check it out.

I think something must have happened, otherwise, how else would that girl be here?

I saw her limp figure, and her electric blue hair really stood out.

I watched as Luke carried her into the Infirmary and that was it.

I sat watching the waves tumble in the water, letting my legs dangle.

I though of so many things. _Not many demigods get to live long, because of the life we live. I hope that I meet someone really nice enough, that I can date, possibly call my husband.. _

"Annabeth!"

I tore my gaze from the sea as I saw Luke rushing over to me.

"Hi" I smiled.

He took a seat next to me, and there were barely any scars on him.

"What happened in your quest Luke?" I asked.

He sighed "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell anyone, but you're like a sister to me, so I can trust you. Basically, when we were in Brooklyn, to be exact, we felt something. We weren't 100% on what it was, but we followed it. A tall starky man, bald man, found us. He said we were 'snooping' and then we fell into unconsciousness, hearing him mutter 'You shouldn't be here'. We woke up, dazed and confused, and we headed back. He hadn't stolen of us, but on our way back, we found a hellhound chasing the girl we brought in. She summoned two swords and attacked the beast. Another one had been summoned and that's when Clarisse and I intervened. She done, something, to get rid of them, and then she was overly exhausted that even ambrosia didnt help. So I carried her here, we grabbed the Three Sister's Taxi back here"

I nodded "So you don't know who she is or her godly parent?"

He shakes his head "No, but from what I do know, she was very skilled with her swords. I did suggest she was Clarisse's half-sister but she disagreed, saying she didn't give off a certain atmosphere."

I nod and that's when the conch bell rings. We stand up and follow our Cabin members to the pavillon.

I offered food to my mother to help me about the mysterious girl, and who she is...

* * *

Unknown girl's POV ~

Hey! I was bloody attacked by a freaking hellhound! I was going so ninja on it, with whipping out my two swords and attacking it! But then it freaking disintegrated! Another appeared and I tried to summon magic, but that's when two teenagers intervened. A blonde haired guy, who looked cute! And a buff, kinda mean, girl.

They saw and helped me, but the excess magic properly drained me, and I fell onto the ground, and into unconsciousness...

I could feel a faint breath near me, and I groaned, fluttering my eyes open.

I was in a barn.

I jolted up, out of the bed I was in, and looked around.

How the bloody hell did I get here?

The girl from before stood near the bed, watching me.

"Nice hair" She grunted.

I only nodded in reply.

"Where am I?" I asked.

She frowned "Wait, you don't know where this is?"

I shrug "I'm only 13, is it something I should know?"

She gasps "Wait here"

I just sat in the bed as she left the room, and came back with a freaking centaur.

Oh my god!

Am I at a freak camp?

What are they going to do to me?

The centaur smiled "I'm Chiron, Trainer at Camp Half-Blood, where we are at the moment. May I ask for your name?"

I nod "I'm Skylar Blue"

He cracks a girn "Is that because of your hair?"

I smile "Yeah, yeah it is. Wait, this is Camp Half-Blood? I was on my way here, I could here a voice in my head, leading me here"

He frowns and then looks to Clarisse "Luke has another half-blood sister before she's determined"

Wait, determined?

"Determined?" I asked.

"Until you find out who your godly parent is of course, every one you may find here is a child of the Olympians"

"So.. the gods of Olympus are real, huh?"

He nods.

"Okay.." I trail.

I get up on my feet and I walk with Chiron.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Skylar Blue" He announces.

Fan-dabby-dosy(!)

* * *

**An Update! Hallelujah! **

**Leave a review please!:D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another update! Boom! Surprise! XD**

**Just a teeny mini rage ~ **

**I hate sometimes when I read Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossovers and its just 'boom', they go to Hogwarts. I feel that more detail could go into it more, like, how do they feel, how will they cope and such. Do you get where I'm coming from? **

**Its not a direct rage towards anyone in particular, but some Xovers I've read are quite bland and they get over 200 reviews? What the Hades? **

* * *

Skylar's POV ~

Chiron described Camp Half-Blood and told me everything about it, including all the activities and all. Since I don't know who my goldy parent is, I'm bunking in Cabin 11, which is Hermes's Cabin, God of Travellers, and a bunch of other things...

I stood at the door entering the Cabin and I took a wary step in.

"Hey there!"

I looked up and saw the boy who was with the girl who helped me, and kinda rescued me.

"I'm Luke, I'm quite glad to see you're awake"

I smile, and shake my head, fanning my blue hair "I'm Skylar Blue"

Luke nods and points to a patch in the floor "All undetermined demigods are placed here.. You can take Lara's spot since for some unknown reason she's not here..."

I looked over at Lara's spot and sat down on her bed.

Her name seemed so familiar...

I picked up a photoframe of two girls about the same age. One with jet black hair, and purple eyes, and the other with black hair too, with brown eyes.

"That's Lara Bronze, she's the one with purple eyes." Luke said from behind.

"And the other girl, that's Sophie Potter. Not a demigod but she has some powers. I guess those two are spending the summer together... I guess..."

I nod and hear a conch bell ringing out.

We form an orderly line and head out, towards the pavillon.

We took a seat and then food magically appeared right in front of me, as I wished for a large pepperoni pizza.

Luke muttered "Come with me"

He stood up and grasped his plate, and I followed him.

I walked with him to the large fire and he dropped half of his food into it.

He murmured "Burnt offerings to the Gods, sometimes they may hear your prayer"

I drop three slices in, and wish, "Who are you, Mother?"

I walked back and sat down, barely just, because our table was overcrowded. Luke was kind enough to move up, and I was very nearly sitting on him.

I ate my food, and then the fire started flickering.

The demigods jumped to their feet, and a woman emerged from the fire. I couldn't see her appearance at all, as there was Mist surrounding her.

Her hand wavered and two letters appeared in her hand.

Chiron stepped forward and bowed "Lady Hecate"

Some demigods gasped at her presence and I felt some strange pull towards her.

Do I know her?

She disappeared and Chiron examined the letters, while we resumed dinner.

* * *

I sat on the beach, just watching the moon take over the night sky, and I sighed. Peace.

I could hear hooves from behind and I saw Chiron looking at me.

"I wondered where you had went. I wonder if I can have a word with you" he asked.

I nodded, and followed him to the Big House.

I took a seat and he handed me a letter.

It was one of the letters Hecate brought earlier.

I looked to Chiron and he nodded, so I proceeded with opening it.

"To Skylar,

I know I may be a stranger to you, but I have always been by your side every step of the way. I'm your mother, Skylar. I am sorry to hear how unfortuntae your father has been to you over these past years, and I have pulled some strings for you to attend a wizarding school in Britain. Not only will I want you to attend there, you will also meet your half-sister Lara Bronze. My daughters with colorful names.

Hecate"

I paused.

Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Trivial Knowledge, Necromancy and Mist.

I'm her daughter?

Chiron looked to me and handed me the other letter.

I went to open the letter but I stopped as I saw a red seal holding it.

I'm not patient when it comes to letters and I ripped the second one.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Skylar Blue,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

So, this must be the witching school I'm going to.

'We await your owl by no later than 31 July'.

I'll have to send my reply soon.

Chiron looked at me, and just nodded, as if he knew what was happening...

* * *

Lara's POV ~

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream at the top of my voice.

Sophie, Rosie, Aimme and I were doing dirt tracks around the back of Croft Manor on quad bikes. I kept hitting each bump, making me fly up into the sky.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" I yell.

Sophie laughs loudly at my outburst and I giggle.

God, this is fun!

I yelled and then swerved into a tree.

"I'm alive" I gasp.

I jump off the quad bike and then smile to myself, of my crazy outburst.

We hop back on the quads and slowly drive them back to the other garage. This other garage was near a stable and there were two beautiful horses, one white and the other black, in stalls.

I smiled and headed over clapping their necks and manes.

Sophie smiles "That's Angel, and the other is Night"

I nod.

After the chaotic afternoon, we trugded back into Croft Manor, and I saw a letter sitting out, with my name addressed on it.

I paused and lifted it, looking at the envelope, before opening it.

I scanned the letter and I could feel my heart slump, to my stomach.

Sophie frowned and hugged me "It's fine Lara, you know us three are here for you"

I nod "I have a sister, a sister I never even knew about, and she's coming to Hogwarts this year"

* * *

**Surprise! Another daughter of Hecate! **

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate thought Skylar was maybe a daughter of Zeus or Posiedon because of her hair colour, she just likes her vibrant hair XD **

**Love for more reviews to come in! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoopsie! I realised I had made an error XD I said in the summary, that her favourite band release their new album. BUT I mentioned that album back in Other Potter 2, so technically a glitch and now, I have to go and edit the summary again :/**

**So.. I had to think of the years for this and Chamber of Secrets (my version) is set in 2004-2005. I did get criticised that Harry Potter was born in the 1980's. This is a FANfiction! And Waking the Fallen was released in 2003 :3 Error noticed! Harry was born in 1992 making the whole death scene in '93. **

**NoNamedGuest agrees with me, on the whole shabang of HP/PJ crossovers! Plus, they also want the wee trivia questions, so I'M BRINGING THEM BACK! :D :D And another shoutout goes to... fanqueen08love! **

**I wish my story got more reviews and views D: *sighs***

**I think... I'm going to switch between Sophie's POVs and Harry's POV, even though many of you may have seen Chamber of Secrets a dozen times xD Except from the whole break-in at 4 Privet Drive and the whole Dobby scene. Instead, Harry is staying at Croft Manor and there will be a few elements of surprise xD **

**Okay?**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Today was the day the girls were heading home, expect from Lara who was staying with me. There would be no point of her going back to Camp for a month, to fly back to Britain. Simple as.

I sighed and scrubbed the large pan.

Winston helped Lara and I back fajiats, one of my favourite meals. Ever.

I scaped the pan into the bin first, with the specs of chicken stuck to it, and then I dipped it in water.

I washed it and sat it on the drainer.

I was doing the washing and Lara was kind enough to dry the dishes, and my sister was putting the dishes away.

I wiped my hands dry and then heard a loud knock on the door.

I grinned widely and bolted down the corridor and opened the door

"Hello Harry"

* * *

Harry's POV ~

Vernon and Petunia grumbled as they drove.

'Croft Manor, Buckinghamshire' I recited. They looked at me, as if I was mad.

Dudley only came along for the stop to McDonalds on the way there. They were nice enough to buy me a cheeseburger for 99p! Great deals there!

I sipped on my water, as I watched the scenery turn into a country one, and the fields began to stretch.

In the far distance I could see a large house, and one long driveway to it. Vernon turned and slowly drove up the drive.

I was gobsmacked by the house.

It was so large! And the hedges around it, were cut to perfection.

Vernon veered round the waterfall in the centre near the house, and the car haulted to a stop.

Vernon and Petunia got out of the car, and Dudley looked around.

I grasped my school trunk from the boot of the car, and looked up.

Vernon stood at the door, and struck the hanger.

A few moments later, the door opened and Sophie stood at the entrance with a very large smile on her face

"Hello Harry"

I smiled back and she hugged me.

She broke the hug and looked at me, before clutching my trunk from my grasp.

She nods "And it's nice to see you Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley"

From the corner of my eye, they seemed to force a smile back at her.

"Come in. Come in!" She ushers me in.

I stood, studying the room and marvelling at the architecture. I bet Hermione would love to stay here...

Sophie looks at me again "I'd thought I'd let you know that my friend Lara Bronze is here. She wanted to stay here, and plus ther would be no point of her going to summer camp, just to travel back"

I nod understanding, and Petunia and Vernon share a glance at one another.

"Would you like anything to drink? To eat?" Sophie offers.

"C-C-Can I have some Coca Cola if you have any?" Dudley stuttered.

She grinned "Sure!"

"Second that" I reply.

She nods again, and Petunia opt for a glass of water.

Sophie goes through into another hallway, and she is out of sight. Dudley admires a shiny Xbox sitting on a ledge with the controllers next to it.

Sophie comes back through with several cans of Coke and she hands them to us, before retrieving Petunia's glass of water and a box of biscuits.

"How are you all keeping? Having a good holiday?" She asks.

Petunia nods "Excellent weather we've been having"

Vernon adds "Same old same old"

Sophie nods and opens her can, before taking a sip, eyeing Petunia warily.

"Aunt Petunia, I can't help but ask if you still keep in contact with your brother George?" She asked.

Petunia's eyes widen as she takes this in. Who is George?

She shakes her head "No, unfortunately, I don't"

Sophie 'ahhs' before taking another drink.

Vernon grunts "Is it just you in the house?"

Sophie shakes her head "My sister Lara is off horse-riding. Winston. the butler, is working in the garden, and my friend Lara Bronze is checking out the cars in the garage"

Vernon drinks his can, and Petunia takes another sip, before he announces "We'd best be off. It's a long journey to get here"

Sophie nods, and they get to their feet.

She walks them to the door and the sound of the car crunching on the gravel dies down. Sophie leans against the door and fistpumps the air.

She comes over to me and grins "What a bunch of miserable people! We're gonna have a lot of fun this summer brother"

I hear humming from behind and I turn around to see a girl about Sophie's height with similar black hair, but her's was in a plait, and her vivid purple eyes.

"I've not introduced you two. Harry, this is my best friend Lara Bronzze. Bronze, meet my baby bro Harry"

I nod and send her a smile.

Sophie pouts, thinking something, before gasping.

"I know what we're going to do today!" She yells.

* * *

**Hahaha so yeah. Anyone recongise the cartoon reference in this chapter? I'm not a fan, but I have watched it on occasion :') **

**Please review! :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**The reference I used before? It is from Phineas and Ferb! My brother used to watch it, and I used to, when he did, and I miss watching it D: It goes "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" (The quote I used!) Well done to I am Lara Daughter of Hecate for getting it! :D **

**So… erm….. what did Sophie plan for her and Harry today? That is le question! (...Which you don't need to answer! :P)**

**This is the official start of TRIVIA QUESTIONS! Always look at the bottom author's note for them! *Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favour***

* * *

~ Sophie's POV ~

"Paintballing" The one word I said to break the silence. My sister stood in the doorway, and Harry and Bronze shared a glance.

I scowled and then rolled my eyes "C'mon guys! It'll be fun!"

My sister snickers "Oh yeah, team wise the Lara's against the Potter's?"

I nodded, and the four of us ventured out to the old and abandoned large shed. That's normally where we store all the arrow boards and such to dangle down branches.

Winston helps us to suit up, and he all hands us a paintball gun.

I stand next to Harry and nod, as Bronze stands next to Croft.

Winston referees "The team, who wins, shall be given a prize!"

I nod to Harry and then Winston blows the whistle.

I pull Harry's arm as we rush to cover.

"First tip in paintballing, aim for the best spot, stomach, shoulder, you name it!" I tell him, and he nods.

I swiftly spin around and send a shot to Bronze's back.

"Score!"I squealed, fist-pumping the air.

* * *

~Harry's POV ~

I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing. Sophie has been defending me, and I shot at Lara Croft. I receive a blow to the chest from Bronze.

This is a nasty game, played for violent people.

* * *

~Bronze's POV ~

This is *way* too fun!

It was a shame I struck Harry, as Sophie pelted me with shot after shot in the back.

Two can play at this game.

Croft and I hid behind a shed door, and I mutter to her my evil plan.

She nods, and then runs out to the open space, Sophie yells as she jumps and shoots at her sister, while I swiftly get to my feet and shoot Sophie.

She scowls at me, as she wipes paint from her face.

That was a good shot!

* * *

~ Sophie's POV ~

"Time's up!" I hear Winston yell.

I head out from my hiding spot and I see everyone else covered in paint.

Oh my lord, think of all the showers and water we'd be using!

Oh no, I'm not an environmentalist or anything! LOL!

The game was really fun.

"The team who won was…." Winston announced. "….The Potter's!"

I hugged Harry and stuck my tongue out at the others.

Winston chuckles "And guess what? There is no prize!"

I let my jaw drop, looking at Winston.

I groan and stomp my foot. He chuckles at my actions "Instead, we can all have some chocolate brownies!"

We all grinned and headed back

to the Manor.

We all took a seat on the couches as Winston headed to the kitchen to fix us dinner.

Something felt… I don't know…. A little off.

That's when I saw it, I don't know what it was, but I could see its very large eyes staring at me, from the closet under the stairs.

I stood up and headed over to open the door and gasp.

"A house elf!" I exclaim.

It looks at me and bows its head.

I sigh and kneel down to it

"My name is Sophie, and this is my home. I would like to know who you are and why are you here"

The house elf speaks "I am Dobby madam, Dobby the house elf"

Harry jumps to his feet when he notices the bundle of letters in his hands and Dobby shakes his head "Dobby has to protect Harry Potter- to warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year! There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen."

I frown "Well, Dobby, why don't you tell us? Because I'm Harry's sister and I do have a right to know"

Dobby is shaking and I look into his eyes "If you don't tell us Dobby, then Harry must be going to Hogwarts, because it is his home."

I look down at the bundle in his hands "Give them to Harry, Dobby"

Dobby walks over to Harry and hands him the bundle.

He disappears and then we look at each other.

What just happened?

* * *

The rest of the summer was bloody fantasic, we busied ourselves with many things and tried a lot more activities. The gym was the best part as Bronze and I showed off our sword-fighting skills to Harry and Lara.

I woke up Harry and Bronze and we were ready for London. Today we're getting our supplies.

Sometime last year, our fire was enchanted and so we could use the Floo Network to travel to Diagon Alley.

We stood in front of the spelled fireplace each with a handful of dust.

"Bronze, do you want to go first?"

She nods and stands on the fireplace and then ducks her head.

She speaks clearly "Diagon Alley!"

She drops the ash and she disappears into green flames.

"Speak clearly" I instruct Harry.

He nods and then coughs before speaking "Diaganilly"

He disappeared and I groaned, _he said 'Diaganilly' well this isn't going to go well..._

I was the last one to step and I checked the living room, before yelling "Diagon Alley"

* * *

I ended up in Diagon Alley with Lara Bronze and Aimee Sharp right in front of me.

"Hey Sophie! I didn't see Harry come this way" Lara chirps.

I groan "He said 'Diaganilly' so he's ended up someplace else!"

I stand up and brush my soot off my jacket.

I wonder where is Harry...

* * *

**Question time! **

**Where did Harry end up? Can you name the shop? **

* * *

**I have big plans for the next chapter, as it's in Skylar's POV! **

**Leave a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey :D**

**So.. Never thought I'd be updating tonight, its night for me, just nearly 9PM in Britain :P**

**Thought I'd answer some replies from reviewers ~**

**NoNamedGuest - Boom! Winner of the first question! (Pssssst, can you get an account so I can PM you? Its a little frustrating xD )**

**Lara DoH - Lazy gal not logging in :D Not been paintballing nor rifle shooting, closest I've been to was a place called Lazerquest, freaking awesome :D**

**'a fan' - so I'm wondering if you're the same person *strokes beard* I just like putting lyrics in, and I aim to reach at least 1,000 words for each chapter :') Its funny that you're congratulating me, because I dont want to go to University any more XD I'm planning on doing a Modern Apprenticeship instead on something I like doing, instead of going to Uni to do something I hate :'D**

**Outofthisworldgal - Are you reading my plans from over my shoulder..? ;D**

**Like I said, this chapter is in Skylar's POV :P**

**Not all though, it'll go back to Sophie's POV :D**

* * *

~ Skylar's POV ~

I don't know where I am.

'The Leaky Caldron' Chiron said, I'd be staying for the remainder of my holidays.

My mother Hecate had left me, a trunk filled with books and clothes, plus an owl to keep in touch with Camp, as well as a small bag of Drachmas to use.

I sighed and looked out the window, it looked so sunny.

I stood up from laying on the bed and I pulled on my sneakers and a hoodie, as well as my bag of money.

I headed to the wall and tapped the sequence Tom showed me.

Today, Diagon Alley was more packed than ever!

I could see all the school children and teenagers socialising with each other.

I pursed my lips together as I headed down the streets, towards Flourish and Blotts.

I could see a family of red-headed wizards and witches gathered around the doorway, muttering a few names like 'Harry' and 'Sophie'. Who are they?

I headed into the store and found a useful book in Greek saying 'Wizards for Dummies'. Ha bloody ha(!)

I picked it up anyway and paid for it. I could see a blonde haired man at the back of the store, with many women gushing over him. I rolled my eyes and headed my way out.

I saw a boy of about 12 with jet black hair, all messed up, and emerald eyes behind a pair of broken glasses.

I smile and headed towards him, I've got to make friends anyway.

"Hey, do you need a hand?"

He looks up to me and nods, his eyes on my vibrant hair.

"Reparo" I mutter, with my fingers.

He looks down and grins "Thank you very much! I'm Harry"

I smile back "I'm Skylar"

He nods ands then a 13 year old girl crushes him in a large hug "Goddamit Harry! What did I say about speaking clearly. Diaganilly isn't clear."

He looks down in embarrassment and the girl breaks the hug as she noticed me "Sorry about that! Harry is my brother, I'm Sophie, you must be new here"

I nod "I am, and my name is Skylar"

Sophie chuckles "Nice hair dude!"

I grin back, and whip my hair to the side.

Sophie looks at me, and she turns to Harry, and then back to me "Its really nice to meet you Skylar, I can't wait to see you soon at Hogwarts! We'd best be off"

I nod, and head back in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

~ Sophie's POV ~

I watched Skylar walk off, and she gave off a similar presence to Lara.

Which just reminded me!

I grasp Harry by his arm as we walk to Flourish and Blotts, meeting the Weasleys "Where the bloody hell did you end up?"

He shifted uncomfortably and then looked to Fred and George "Knockturn Alley, it was luck Hagrid was in there, otherwise... I'd end up dead"

I shake my head and Fred and George whistled "Sweet!"

We headed into the store and lined up with Mrs Weasley.

A man right in front of us, posing for the camera, spots the two of us in the crowd and I groan.

_Oh god..._

A man with a camera pulled us forward and we smiled for the camera. Being famous does bring some benefits, as the man revealed himself to be Gilderoy

Lockheart, a 'well-known' author and our new Defence teacher.

Both of us were handed a complete set of his books and then we finally disappeared from his clutches. I looked to Harry and we burst into laughter.

A cold voice spoke from behind "I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page"

My fists clenched when I heard this, and that's when I saw him. Blonde hair slicked back. Most likely, a posh snobby twat. Oh wait, scratch that, famous because of his parents.

He's a Malfoy.

I can tell that by his garments and his ring on his left hand "Sod off Malfoy"

He laughs "Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!"

I look to Harry and we burst out laughing, surprising Malfoy.

I wiped my eyes "Oh that was a good one Malfoy, but technically that would be incest. I'm Sophie Potter, Harry's older sister"

He went to retrieve his wand but a large hand stopped him.

I looked up.

Deduction - Malfoy's father, Lucius.

I shrunk to the back of the group, not wanting to be involved but at the same time, wanting to know why they were in.

"...Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it..."

"...We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy..."

"...Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work..."

I looked up and saw Draco looking smugly at Harry and Hermione "See you at school."

When I was hiding in the back, I saw Lara.

I headed over to her and then rushed my words "You will never believe who I bumped into today!"

* * *

**Question time! **

**Who was that small kid with the camera? **

* * *

**Leave a review! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Le authors note ~ **

**Okay, so it was LaraDoH who won that round! The answer was Colin Creevey! **

**I'm in a mood because this girl was teasing me earlier for liking this guy, and I like him because we have the same music tastes, its not really her business anyway, I think she's jealous XD **

**It does feel kinda daunting that I have less than two months left at school O.O Any of you guys have plans for your future? What you want to be? I wanted to do Accounts, but I hate it, and I'm intending on doing Admin now :P **

**Ooh, I do have another idea! **

**Ask me any questions! Can be about my personal life, what I'm like behind the laptop screen, but please be nice and don't ask anything rude or whatever :') ! **

* * *

~Skylar's POV ~

I woke up feeling alive, and I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a merch top and a large hoodie. I fanned my hair out to the side and checked the time 10AM.

I was handed a bowl of soup and I chugged it down as the 'Knight Bus' was dropping me at King's Cross Station this morning.

I grabbed all of my belongings and then stood beside a mortal car as a purple bus just appeared right in front of me.

I boarded the bus and paid for my fare, as I headed to a bedstand and perched myself on it, feeling a little wary of the bus.

The bus jolted and burst off, and I firmly grasped onto the poles at the side, as the bus lurked, and swiftly turned round.

"What choo' name?" The man asks.

"Skylar" I reply "And yours?"

"Stan Shunpike"

I nod to him, and the bus appears outside a busy train station.

I frown "Can't they see us? The bus?"

He shakes his head "Nah, its magic, or mist, one or the other"

Mist? As in the Mist used to manipulate what people see? What my mother controls?

I shake the thought out of my head as I departed the bus, and headed into the train station with an envelope in my hand. I used a trolley for my trunk and my owl cage; I had named her Bolt, because she's fast.

I headed along and frowned. Where is this Platform 9 and 3/4s?

I saw the girl that I met earlier, Sophie, and I headed over to her, and she was with her brother Harry, whom I had met, and another girl with black hair.

My stomach quenched and I didn't feel so good.

I avoided them, and instead found the red-headed family.

The woman turned round and looked to me "Hello, dear, is it your first year at Hogwarts?"

I nod.

She smiled "All you have to do is run into that wall?"

Crazy right? Nope! I'm a demigod! We deal with all kinda of crazy!

I huffed and ran into the wall, waiting for the impact.

I opened my eyes and saw a scarlet train right in front of me.

Wow.

I pushed my trolley along and then a pair of twins gave me a fright. God, I bet they're very much like the Stolls!

"Need a hand?" One asks.

I nod, and the other winks at me.

"Thank you" I reply.

"Anything for a pretty lady" The other answered.

I rolled my eyes and headed into an empty compartment. I took a seat next to the window, and rested my head.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Lara and I ran into the wall, we didn't have much time, the train would have almost left, if it weren't for our saviours Fred and George.

I smiled at them, and thanked them, as we searched for an empty compartment.

One was available with only one occupant, a girl with vibrant hair, and I pulled Lara into here.

"Hey Sky! Do you mind if we-"

She grinned "No, its fine! Nice to see you again Sophie"

She looked to Lara and Lara gasped "No freaking way! Skylar Blue?"

She nodded and Lara bounded towards her, and embraced her.

I stood there kinda awkwardly before I coughed and pushed my trunk up on the railings.

I turned round and they were still in their embrace.

I sighed and took a seat on the other couch opposite the two of them.

The door opened and I saw Aimee and Rose walking in. They paused when they saw Lara hugging Skylar.

"Skylar, I want you to meet my best friends, Sophie, Aimee and Rose. Girls, this is my half-sister Skylar Blue"

Aimee and Rose smile and hug Skylar, as I, being the best friend, placed their trunks on the racks.

We sat down and grinned to each other.

Lara grinned the widest "So… what did you guys do for your holidays eh?"

* * *

Halfway through the journey, everyone was talking about a blue flying car and my heart dropped.

I excused myself from the compartment and found Hermione and Ginny in another.

Where is Harry and Ron?

I opened the door and smiled to the two of them

"Hey Hermione! Hey Ginny! Where's my brother and Ron?"

Hermione and Ginny laugh "Oh, you know that blue car?"

I nod, where is this getting to?

"Harry and Ron missed the train, and..."

I yelled "They're in that car!"

I groaned and slumped to the chair "Boys!"

* * *

I sat at the Gryffindor table kitted in my robes as I watched the pupils being sorted.

Skylar really stood out with her vibrant hair, and I had told her earlier, many siblings go into the same House.

"Blue, Skylar"

I could hear some sniggers from the Slytherin table and I shot them a glare.

She hasn't been here five minutes and already they're picking on her!

She sat down on the seat and then the Hat was placed on her head.

I could see her figeting, and then the Hat screamed "Gryffindor! Get me off her!"

I frowned, and McGonagall took the Hat off her, and she made her way over to us.

She took a seat next to Lara and I shot her a sympathetic smile.

She's not going to be bullied, nor a victim.

She's got us.

We'll protect her.

* * *

**Question Time! The punishments! What punishments did the two of them, Harry and Ron, receive for flying the car?**

* * *

**N'aaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww look at Sophie being all nice and concerned! I have 20 reviews already! Woah! Thank you guys :D **

**I was looking through my notes and I looked at them with a wicked smile on my face, as the next instalment, Other Potter 4, is going to be freaking kick-ass. I know its far away, but have a glance back at the first one, if you want to guess :P **

**Hint! Check out the Exchange part! :)**

**Leave a review! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Le authors note ~**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the wait. I've had a lot of my mind at the moment, a lot of schoolwork and then I pluck up the courage to ask I guy I like, but he's so confused, so I'm playing the ignorance. I'm ignoring him, and lately it sucks D: UGH BOY DRAMA IS THE WORST DX**

**Someone talk to me? :) **

**Oi! No-one got the answer I was looking for, from the last question! Everyone mentioned that they received detentions! I was looking for 'what _punishments_ did they receive?' Like, if they got detentions, what did they have to do? **

**See where I mean? **

**Sorry for the crap chapter in advance :/**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I headed up to the Common Room and so many people were busy whispering and then they paused when they saw me.

Okay…

What is going on?

I felt so confused until someone in sixth year came up to me "Did your brother really do that?"

I yelled "What the hell is going on? What happened?"

Another older student yelled "Harry Potter flew a flying car to school, supposedly him and Ron were almost expelled"

I blanched, why did Harry and Ron drive anyway? He was just behind me when we ran through to the platform.

I pause and then realise.

_I didnt see him on the train at all! _

I groan and then slump down on a chair next to the fire.

I sat, with my sight fixed on the fire, watching the flames dance and then die out.

The door swung and my brother, Ron and Hermione appeared. I stood up from my seat, rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

I pulled back, and then frowned at him "You were right behind me on the Platform! Please tell me, from the beginning!"

He sat down and recounted his whole tale, I was surprised when he mentioned Dobby the House Elf. Obviously something quite disastrous must going to happen at Hogwarts otherwise why Dobby would stop Harry in the first place?

"So, what now happens to the two of you? What punishments did you receive for driving the flying car?" I asked.

Harry sighed "I have detentions with Lockheart, signing his fanmail and replying to it"

Ron groaned "I have to clean all the trophies, in the Trophy Room, without any magic!"

I grin "I'd rather take Ron's detention than Harry's, I'm used to muggle cleaning"

I sigh and then check my watch "I'd best be going to bed. I'm keeping my eye on you Harry this year, Dobby didn't want you coming here, for this year, so I cannot stress the importance of how serious and disastrous what you could get yourself into!"

He rolled his eyes "Okay, mom!"

I smile softly at him, before heading up to my dormitory.

* * *

I briskly headed down to my first class, which was Arithmancy. I'm in Third Year now, so I got to choose what subjects I do this year. This year I have chosen: Potions, DADA, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

I know, I've sold my soul to the devil choosing 10 subjects!

My friends thought I was mad doing this, but in truth, McGonagall and Dumbledore are becoming lenient and softer towards me, especially this year, as I'm doing 10 subjects.

Crazy as!

Arithmancy, is so freaking easy! I forgot how important Maths was, for a muggle anyway. I quite like Maths especially the Algebra and Logarithims side, as its supposedly very 'hard'. But that's all for next year's topics!

I sighed as I headed into the Great Hall for lunch. I joined Aimee, Skylar, Lara and Rosie where we normally sit. We've become really good friends with Skylar, helping her and being there for her. I see the way Lara looks at her, and she looks so proud of Skylar. I bet Hecate, their mother, is proud of the both of them.

I watched the owls fly and then a barn owl sits in front of Ron.

I frown and Aimee smirks "He's got a Howler" She sing-songs.

I ask "What's a Howler?"

She smiles and tells me "Watch it"

I think all eyes of the room were on Errol and the envelope. The owl sat and pecked at bacon on Ron's plate, and the letter hovered.

It bellowed "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"

I was quite stunned at how loud Mrs Weasley's voice was, and the anger detected in her tone.

It then proceeded to rip itself up and a small kid with a camera seemed to pester my brother. Gotta be a first year no doubt!

I watched as Fred and George laughed at their younger brother, but I was watching Harry, who was quite startled by the Holwer.

I grab my bag and then I leave to head to Transfiguration.

* * *

When I headed down to dinner tonight, Harry and Ron were amused.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" I ask.

They burst out laughing and Hermione scowls.

I roll my eyes and turn to Hermione "Hermione, what happened?"

She nods "They're laughing at what happened in DADA today. Apparently to them, Professor Lockheart cannot teach, as we studied Cornish Pixies, and then he 'accidently' let them free. Then I had to use my brians to get them back into the cage!"

Ron continues to laugh "Oh my Godric! He cannot teach!"

I smirk "It is true, he cannot teach, but that is his own teaching methods mind you. And all those books as well, I read them all which he 'wrote'"

Hermione frowned and I shook the thought off my shoulders.

* * *

**Question time! Its coming up to the scene with Gryffindor Quidditch players and Slytherin Quidditch players! So... what 'spell' does Ron use, which backfires on himself? **

* * *

**I'm trying to lift up my mood with the whole guy drama by writing more of Other Potter 3, surprised to say, drafted the next few chapters already :') **

**Please review, it would make my day :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Le author's note ~**

**Woah, two updates in one day? I'm on a roll xD Technically I should be doing work on my folio for English, shhhh ;) I've already finished my draft ;)**

**I love being a Prefect! Despite gaining power, it means I can push in the lines and get food more quicker xD**

**Shoutout for this chapter goes to DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere for being the first to answer the trivia question correctly. Give yourself a pat on the back and enjoy some cookies (::) (::) (::) **

**I'm still kinda in an iffy mood with the whole guy drama I'm facing :/ **

**This is my longest chapter yet for Other Potter 3! Woop woop :D **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I woke up quite early on Saturday. The week had passed fairly quick and then Wood, I remember Wood from last year, had now become the Quidditch Captain after taking over from Smith, who left last year. Wood is the Keeper in our team.

Lara and Skylar were with me, and Lara was explaining to Skylar how Quidditch works while I pulled on my scarlet uniform.

I nodded to them, and grabbed my broom, as I followed my team down to the Quidditch pitch.

Wood was instructing us "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We are gonna train earlier, harder, and longer. What- I don't believe it! Where do you think you're goin', Flint?"

I lifted my head and saw the Slytherin team in their emerald uniform. I scowled as I saw Marcus Flint, who looked at me with disgust.

Marcus replied "Quidditch practice."

I groan, I don't think this is going to go well at all…

Wood huffed "I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today. "

Marcus smirked "Easy, Wood. I've got a note"

I could see Ron and Hermione coming over, Hermione with a book in hand and they stand next to Harry. Ron mutters "Uh-oh. I smell trouble. "

Oliver reads the note ""I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." You've got a new Seeker. Who?"

The Slytherins move away from their huddled group revealing Malfoy. Oh god, will things get any worse? They got that prat on their team? Did ickle daddy pay for him to get on?

Harry exclaimed "Malfoy?"

Draco smirks "That's right. And that's not all that new this year."

I look down and I see flashy brooms, eww, no! Buying their way into the Quidditch team? Can they even fly?

Ron gasps "Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?"

Marcus grins "A gift from Draco's father."

I scoff "A gift? More like he's buying his way in, onto the team who didn't win the Cup for the past two years. Too bad you don't have any talent at all Malfoy, because that's why Gryffindor's win. We all got into the team because of our talent!"

Draco smirks even more "Just because you don't have any money Potter!"

I grin and laugh "Oh, you are so wrong Malfoy! Harry and I are actually quite rich, um, royal family something like that, but we don't even like to flaunt our famous privileges, we have to earn respect first"

Draco looked quite taken aback and then he stood forward. I took a step forward, I am happy I'm a little taller than him. He scowls at me, and I glare at him.

Marcus tilts his head and cracks his knuckles.

A fight, I hope it's with fists and not magic, because either way, I can whip his ass!

Hermione interjected "They got it on pure talent so stop it the two of you!"

We both turn round to look at her. I frown at her, while Malfoy smirks at her.

Draco replied "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"

I gasp and growl "Oh that is it!"

Lara jolted out of nowhere and holds me back "Sophie, no, remember what he said. Control your gifts, control them" She hissed in my ear. I struggle against her grasp and then I stop it.

He's not even worth it for the ass whipping!

Ron yells "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. _Eat slugs_!"

Things took a turn for the worse, as Ron's spell bounded backwards, so it hit him instead! Of course, Harry had told me of their encounter with the Whomping Willow and that Ron had broken his wand.

The Slytherins burst out laughing "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I rushed over to Ron and Hermione knelt next to him "You okay, Ron? Say something!"

I had to look away, as Ron vomited over the grass. I held my hand against my mouth, but then I looked around and saw a slug in the green sludge. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Ooh! Ugh! Yech!"

That small Creevey kid suddenly appeared and flashed his camera, taking a photo of Ron "Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?"

I scoffed and turned to the kid "It's not of your business little kid, now please excuse us!"

I turned back to Harry, and he and I carried Ron.

Harry decided "Let's take him to Hagrid's."

Ron vomited again, and I gagged, looking away.

I nodded, finding the words "He'll know what to do."

We headed by the Slytherin's and I pushed myself into Malfoy as I walked by "Whoops!"

I could still hear their laughing as we walked away.

* * *

I sat next to Fang in Hagrid's Hut. Hermione sat at the table with Harry and Ron sat with a bucket on his lap.

Hagrid sighs "Nothin' to do but wait'll it stops, I'm afraid. "

Ron vomited in the bucket and I groan. I wish I didn't come here, to Hagrid's, because now I think I could vomit, if I hear Ron gag one more time!

Harry nods "Oh... Okay."

Hagrid frowns "Better out than in. Who's Ron tryin' to curse, anyway?"

Harry answers, but he looked a little confused "Malfoy. He called Hermione, ...um, well, I don't- I don't know exactly what it means."

Hermione turned round "He called me a Mudblood."

Hagrid exclaimed "He did not!"

Harry frowned "What's a Mudblood?"

Hermione looks down "It means "dirty blood." Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

I stood up and hugged Hermione "And? Who cares? Only the pure blood, that's for sure. You are an incredibly smart young lady, Hermione. Dont let it get to you!"

Hagrid explained "See, the thing is, Harry, there're some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what people call "pure blood.""

Harry groans "That's horrible!"

Ron vomits into the bucket and I shudder. I want him to stop!

Hagrid continues to rage about the topic "And it's codswallop, to boot. "Dirty blood." Why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. More ter the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can' do. Come here... Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute... eh?"

I scoff "Hermione, brighest witch of the age! Live up to that title eh? And I really want Ron to stop vomiting in that bucket! Because I swear to God, if you vomit one more time, I will vomit all over you Ron!"

Harry and Hermione smirk at my outburst. I sigh and then find a spell to help him stop puking up slugs. Hermione's eyes widen "Sophie, how did you do that?"

I bit my lip "I wasn't lying earlier at what I said about our family, our family has strong powers."

Harry nods, and then I sigh "I think we'd better head back to the Castle... Its nice to see you Hagrid!"

Hagrid nods to me, and we head up to the castle, but there was a sense of unease in the ar...

* * *

**Question time! Okay... erm... *looks over the book and throws it over shoulder* so do we remember Percy? As in Percy Weasley? What opportunity does he get this year, that he 'boasts about'? Its a school opportunity! So, what sort of an opportunity does Percy have this year? :)**

* * *

**Please, pleas, pwease leave a review! :D**

**The Chamber is mentioned in the next chapter, along with an awesome prank by the Weasleys ;D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Le authors note ~ (I love putting this! :/)**

**35 reviews already? Pwhoar! Do you guys think I'd be able to reach 100? ;) **

**The first person who answered correctly was I am Lara, Daughter of Hecate! Percy Weasley is indeed a Prefect! I was a little confused with your answer, Outofthisworldgal, Percy became a Prefect in Chamber of Secrets a.k.a. this story :3 Or did I put that in the last story? :L A school related opportunity/status is like being nominated for Prefect, Head Boy, Head Girl, Quidditch Captain, etc, because their important school roles, do you see where I'm coming from? :/ Not a girlfriend :'D**

**Ahh, I keep making an error. Its LOCKHART not LOCKHEART! :')**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, keep them in! I'd love to hear what you think! :D**

* * *

Harry's POV **(Yeah Harry's POV! :D ) **~

I sighed and sat in the classroom, my quill etching on the scroll. I looked up and watched how dark the room was becoming. For my 'almost' exclusion from the school with driving the flying car, this was my detention. Being stuck in a room with Professor Lockhart.

Professor Lockhart sighed "Harry, Harry, Harry... Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me to answer my fan mail?"

I hid a small yawn, and I replied "Not really."

Professor Lockhart looked to me "Fame is a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that."

I frowned and then shook my head, trying to concentrate...

_'Come, come, come to me. Come to me!'_

Wait, what was that? What was that I just heard? A voice?

I paused and muttered "What?"

It seemed that Professor Lockhart noticed and he frowned at me, looking a little concerned "Sorry?"

I pondered the thought "That voice."

Lockhart continued on scribbling on the photo "Voice?" He asked.

I turned to him and felt a little unsure "Didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart chuckles and shook his head "What are you talking about, Harry? I think we're getting a bit a- drowsy. And, Great Scott- no wonder! Look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! Spooky how the time flies when one's having fun. Heh, heh."

"Spooky." I blandly replied.

* * *

I headed out of Lockhart's room and down the corridor. How could he have not heard it? It seemed loud enough...

_'Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!'_

There is that voice again! I followed the sound of the voice and then I met Hermione and Ron around a bend. Hermione gasped "Harry!"

I frowned and looked to them "Did you hear it?"

Ron tilted his head "Hear what?"

How can they not hear it? Is it only me? "That voice."

Hermione frowned "Voice? What voice?"

I sighed and told them "I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again just—"

_'It's time.'_

I began moving, heading swiftly down the corridor, my head pressed against the stone wall "It's moving. I think it's going to kill."

Ron looked speechless "Kill?"

I bolted down the corridor and the two of them followed with Hermione groaning "Harry, wait! Not so fast!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sophie's POV ~

I sighed and sat in the Common Room gazing over my homework. Proof-reading it. Checking it. Once. Twice. Thrice.

I sat so innocently and then I could faintly smell a dungbomb being let off.

Fred and George slowly came back into the Common Room with smirks plastered on their identical faces. I frowned and paused, as I heard a voice. But when I heard it saying 'kill', I soon left the Common Room with Fred and George coming after me.

"Sophie, what's going on?" Fred asked.

I shook my head "I don't know, but something's going to happen.

The three of us headed off.

* * *

Harry's POV ~

We headed along a corridor and I groaned, as my shoe touched water. I looked up and saw the whole corridor flooded. I frowned and then looked to the side, with small spiders running, scattering away, from what?

I was confused "Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that."

Ron whimpered "I don't like spiders... What's that?"

I could see red in the reflection and I looked up to the corridor wall, emblazoned in red, with a message written.

Hermione read "_'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware_.' It's written in blood."

I gasped "Oh, no... It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs. Norris."

Soon others joined us, and I saw Sophie heading to me "I just heard a voice, telling me that it was going to kill. I-"

She stopped when she saw the message, and the others were screaming "Ahhh! What's that?"

Madame Pomfrey gasped "Oh!"

Out of the swarm of people, it was hard not to spot Malfoy at the other side of the corridor.

He sneered "'Enemies of the heir beware!' You'll be next, Mudbloods!" That last part, he glared at Hermione.

Filch suddenly appeared "What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way. Potter- What are you...Mrs. Norris? You've...murdered my cat."

I frowned and started shaking my head "No. No." I muttered.

Filch growled "I'll kill ya... I'll kill ya!"

The Headmaster appeared and soon, I felt relieved. He answered "Argus! Argus, I... Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... you three. Oh, and you too, Sophie"

Soon, the corridor was nearly empty apart from the four of us and the teachers, as well as Filch.

Dumbledore looked at the cat "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified."

Lockhart hummed "Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her."

I could see Sophie rolling her eyes, when Lockhart made this comment.

Dumbledore frowned "But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say..."

Filch pointed to me "Ask him. It's him who's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

I shook my head "It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris."

Filch glared "Rubbish!"

Snape decided to intervene, oh Godric! "If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

Lockhart interjected "I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

Hermione nodded "That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when he said..."

Snape sneered "Yes, Miss Granger?"

I hurridly replied "When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

Then the attention was turned to Sophie. She stood there, on the spot, pursing her lips.

"And how about you Miss Potter?" Snape asked.

She looked like she was thinking something, with the look on her face, and then she nodded "I was working on my Potions essay, when...I don't know, but I sensed something was wrong. That something dangerous has happened. Fred and George Weasley followed me, and then we ended up here, Sir"

Dumbledore nodded "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

Filch whimpered "My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!"

Dumbledore sternly replied "We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all."

That last part was answered to us, and with that we left.

I turned to Sophie as we were walking "How did you come here?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I heard a voice, saying it would kill, but hearing voices isn't a good sign at all, in either worlds. I shrugged the idea off, before I heard it again, and then I came. But the Chamber of Secrets being opened, I have a hunch it is related to what Dobby said. I guess I'll find out what happened the last it it opened"

We all headed our separate ways to our dormitories stunned by the nights events.

* * *

**Question time! So I seem to ask questions that crop up in the next chapter... So... In their Transfiguration class, the students had to transform their pets into goblets... What happens to Ron's spell? **

* * *

**I'm in a better mood now, the guy I like is being really friendly towards me, and then last night was so hilarious! This girl tried to start on me, like start an argument, but all my friends stood up for me. I love my friends :)**

**10 chapter already? Woah...**

**Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Le authors note ~**

**Phwoar! 41 reviews already? I can feel that by the end of this story, I could reach 100! That's only if you are willing to help me reach that goal! :D **

**The first person to answer the question correctly was... DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere :D **

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate ~ are you already planning a zombie apocalypse? You should've seen this morning! It was really foggy and my brother mutters "The zombie apocalypse will begin!" :') **

**Outofthisworldgal ~ I didn't age Percy Weasley, just remember that Sophie is a year older than Harry... Yes this is Harry's Second Year, and Sophie's Third Year, so Percy is about, if I do my maths right... Okay this is kinda confusing me now -_- He's two years older! I got confused, and I thought I mixed his age up with the Twins! No, Percy is two years older than Sophie and the twins are a year older than her! Phew, got that sorted :') So Percy is three years older than Harry, and the twins are two years older than Harry. Okay? :3**

**mykindleisawesome ~ Weasley prank? They set of a dungbomb in the last chapter down the corridor, although it was just vaguely mentioned in Sophie's POV before she headed off, to find the message on the wall :') **

**Is everything alright now? :) **

**Okay, let's do this :D **

**Oh, P.S. This chapter may seem repetitive because of the teacher's talking about the Chamber, in the first part it will be Harry's POV in Transfiguration and then Sophie's POV in History of Magic, so the dialogue will be similar :')**

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I sat and rubbed my hands together, as I was perched next to Ron in Transfiguration. I could see Professor McGonagall looking a little shaken, but she took a deep breath and composed herself.

She instructed "Could I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, _Vera verto_. Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. _Vera verto_.""

Ron cleared his throat "Ahem. _Vera verto_!"

The class burst out laughing as his pet rat Scabbers turned into a goblet, but the goblet was the colour of the rat and it had the rat's tail!

McGonagall shakes her head "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley. Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked very eager, and I lifted my head up, at hope that this class could be less interesting "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about...the Chamber of Secrets?"

I could see some of the students shifting uncomfortably in their seats, but I looked to Hermione and then to the teacher.

She looked at us, solemnly "Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

Ron scoffed "No guesses who."

McGonagall continued "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, "pure-bloods." Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

Hermione looked down "Muggle-borns."

Professor McGonagall shook her head "Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

Hermione frowned "Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

Professor McGongall looked so scared "Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sophie's POV ~

Someone, I think it was Rosie or Aimee, I wasn't really paying attention as I played Exploding Snap with Lara and Sky at the back of the class.

"Sir, could you possibly tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

I think that question perked up some curious glances between the students and Professor Binns, who finally nodded.

"The Chamber of Secrets was built by a Founder, a Founder who wasn't very happy with the others" He began

Lara rolled her eyes "It must be hard to pick who!"

I shook my head and grinned at her.

Binns coughed, bringing the attention back to him.

He continued on "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, "pure-bloods." Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic"

I sat up in my seat, and I was *quite* attentive during this talk "The horror within?" I asked "It must be a monster, I bet it is"

The bell rung and Lara, Sky, Aimee, Rosie and I headed out of the class.

"I bet it does exist" I sounded so firm.

They looked to me "What? The Founder's Hall was supposed to be a myth! It's real! So without a doubt, the Chamber does exist"

I grinned, a thought had just passed in my head, "And we haver a reliable source!"

They frowned at me and I grinned.

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I headed along the corridor with Ron and Hermione. The information of the Chamber had fuelled Hermione to think so much about it.

Ron frowned "D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione turned on him as we kept walking "Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are."

I was able to pick up some of the pieces in my head "Well, if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, a-and it really has been opened, then that means-"

Hermione answered it for me "The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?"

Ron rolled his eyes "Hmm..Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

Hermione interjected "If you're talking about Malfoy-"

Ron gasped "Of course. You heard him! 'You'll be next Mudbloods,'"

Hermione scoffed "I heard him. But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

I could definitely see some sense in Ron's answer. Could Malfoy be the Heir of Slytherin? "Well, maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, and we headed into the Great Hall "Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling."

Hermione grinned "Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. And, it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."

We all took a seat and I could see a large gap. I don't see my sister nor her friends. I wonder where they are?

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I brought the girls to the Founder's Hall, and Sky looked so in awe at the sight of the Hall.

I turned to them and grinned "Who else to talk to about the Chamber of Secrets than the person who created it himself?!"

They nodded and we headed into the main part of the Hall, where Salazar was sitiing on the couch.

"And you so invite even more people to this room, Sophie, how long will it be before the whole entire school knows of this place?" HE asked.

I roll my eyes "I trust these girls Salazar, and I've come here to ask a question about the Chamber of Secrets?"

He smirked as he looked up from his book "Well, I haven't heard of that in... nearly 50 years ago..."

I sat down on a couch opposite him, and the girls took a seat each.

"What is the monster within?" I asked him forwardly.

He grins "Use your brian, aren't you incredibly intelligent? Work it out!"

He disappeared and Lara shot to her feet "Aw hell no! He doesn't talk to you like that!"

I freeze, finally figuring it out.

"Its a snake" I whisper.

* * *

**Question time! What sort of snake is it? XD **

* * *

**This is denfinitely the longest chapter now, exceeding 1,500 words :P **

**Please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I am so annoyed and confused! I said Percy is a Prefect this year, which is Sophie's 3rd year, but when I checked up on the Harry Potter wiki page, it said Percy was a Prefect when Harry became 1st year and continued his duities in Harry's 2, and then becoming Head Boy in Harry's 3rd year! Do you see what I mean! DX **

**Shoutout goes to mykindleisawesome for being the first to get it right! Basilisk. Yup, spelling doesn't matter in the quizzes to me, but any other time, I AM A GRAMMER NAZI! *shudders***

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate - Thanks for those cookies! I needed them :) Shall we eat them and talk about all this boy drama I'm facing ;D **

**Outofthisworldgal - PWAHAHAHA! Yeah! Disown Percy for being a prat! xD **

**I hit 45 reviews! So close to 50! *nudge nudge***

* * *

Harry's POV ~

Hermione led Ron and I into the Library and she hurridly walked by several stacks of shelves before turning in, and pressing her fingers to each spine.

She muttered to herself before she went "Ahh!"

She lifted out a book, called Moste Potente Potions and read to us "Here it is. 'The Polyjuice Potion.' Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'"

Ron frowned "Do you mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?"

Hermione nodded "Yes."

Ron grinned "Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything."

Hermione sighed "Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

I huffed "Well, how long will it take to make?"

Hermione muttered "A month."

I gasped and looked to Ron, and back to Hermione "A month? But, Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

Hermione pursed her lips together "I know. But it's the only plan we've got."

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I huffed and stormed out of the Founder's Hall along with the others down to the Great Hall.

Lara scoffed "Well, wasnt he useful?!"

I groaned "I know! He knows so much, and he only tells us that detail! There is so much more I need to know, and its purely irritating me!"

Skylar grasped my shoulders and shook me "Sophie, take a break and relax! Don't try and exert yourself today, remember you've got a Quidditch match today"

I whined, almost swearing, and bolted for the Quidditch changing rooms. I used wandless magic to make my uniform appear and then quickly hoisted them on.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail when I joined the rest of the team. Fred and George frowned at me, and I shook my head.

Wood grinned "So, Slytherin we are facing today. Why don't we try and give it our best shot. Weasleys, aim every bludger towards Malfoy. Potters, do your absolute best!"

Harry and I grinned to each other and we grasped our brooms.

We mounted them, and the door opened.

Let the game begin!

* * *

_BONG!_

I could hear the crowds cheering "Yeah! Come on Slytherin!"

Lee Jordan announcing "Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor ninety to thirty!"

Marcus Flint grinned "Yeah! Yeah!"

Draco taunted Harry, which was soooo out of line "All right there, Scarhead?"

I growled and zoomed off, catching the Quaffle and scoring the next point.

"...And Sophie Potter scores! Making Gryffindor lead one hundred to thirty!"

I grinned to myself and then yelped, dodging a rogue bludger which was flying in Harry's direction.

Wood yelled "Watch yourself, Harry!"

Harry bellowed "Wood! Look out!"

The rogue bludger smashed into Wood's broom and Wood still carried on regardless..

* * *

Hargrid exlaimed " Blimey! Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger! That's been tampered with, that has!"

Ron glared "I'll stop it."

Hermione squeaked "No! Even with a proper wand it's too risky. You could hit Harry!"

* * *

I could hear Draco's taunts a mile away, he sure knows how to get on someone's nerves.

"...Training for the ballet, Potter?...You'll never catch me, Potter!"

I huffed and carried on throwing the Quaffle, catching it, and scoring repeatedly.

I could see Harry coming out from the bottom of the stands, his hand clasping around the snitch, and flipping over, landing on the sane.

Lee Jordan's voice was ringing out "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

I immediately flew down to the bottom of the pitch and jumped onto the ground, just to see the rogue bludger trying to smash Harry.

"_Finite incantatem_!"

I saw the emerging crowds of students come onto the pitch, and Hermione, Ron and Hagrid coming closer.

Harry stuttered "T-T-T-Thank you."

Hermione knelt down "Are you okay?"

Harry hisses "No, I think my- I think my arm's broken."

I groan when I see Professor Lockhart join us, seriously go away! -_-

He chatted quite enthusiastically " Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

Harry scoffed "No, not you."At least my brother sees sense.

He chuckles again "Oh, poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this... won't hurt a bit. _Brackium emendo_!"

I literally face-palmed myself "Now _that_ was a stupid thing to do!"

Professor Lockhart looked to me, and I groaned "He's going to have to re-grow his bones in his arm, because you used that stupid spell Sir! Re-growing bones is horrible, trust me, I've been there"

The crowd groaned "Oh! Ooh! Ugh!"

Hagrid shook his head "Broken? There's no bones left!"

The crowd was still hanging "Uh-huh-ugh!"

I turned my head around, and I could see Draco Malfoy groaning at the other side of the pitch. It was when Harry and him were flying out from the bottom of the stands, that his broom caught on wood, and he flipped over, landing right on his ass. I smirked as he couldn't stop complaning.

I helped Harry up, and helped him to the Hospital. I placed him on the bed, and the whole Quidditch team surrounded his bead, as well as Hermione and Ron.

Draco was on another bed, and he couldn't stop groaning.

Madame Pomfrey hurried by to Harry's side chasting "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go. Out of my way. Out of my way! Should've been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat- but growing them back..."

Hermione frowned "You will be able to, won't you?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded "Oh, I'll be able to, certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

She revealed the Skele-grow bottle and poured him some into a glass, to which he was handed. Harry sniffed it and then gulped it down, gagging at the same time. I scrunched up my face, remembering that horrid taste of it.

Madame Pomfrey removed the bottle and the glass away, chasing the rest of the Quidditch team out, leaving Hermione, Ron and I around his bed. I looked down, noticing how awful I looked, and then looked to Harry

"Harry, you'll be fine! Re-growing bones isn't painful at all. The worst thing is drinking that Skele-grow. Now, I must shower. I'll swing by later."

I smiled to them and left the Wing, heading down to the changing rooms. I had a quick shower, before pulling on my school uniform and I headed back up to the Castle.

I stopped suddenly when I saw Patterson and his goons, I smirked "Well, this is certainly a surprise. Come back to beat me, prove how inferior I am. Two works. Back. Off"

Patterson grinned "I don't think so"

He froze when a sudden chill crept up towards us, and my eyes widened.

_Killl..._

I closed my eyes, and that's when I fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

**Question time! Who charmed the bludger?**

* * *

**Well... wasn't that a plot twister eh? XD I love reading your reviews and they always put a smile on my face. Keep reviewing! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Le authors note ~**

**YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 50 REVIEWS ALREADY! *OPENS THE BUBBLY* CHEERS GUYS :D **

**NoNamedGuest was the first person who guessed right! Well done :) **

**So, what I thought of right, was that if someone answers a question correctly and they get mentioned, they can ask em a question! Any question, whether it may be my fandom ships or school life, anything! (But anot everything!) So, NoNamedGuest, ask me something :)**

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate - pin stripe suit huh? *Leans over the table and whispers* Why don't we talk about this over PM? ;)**

**I am so generally surprised that I only have less than four weeks left at school, until study leave starts in May, and then I leave after my exams :S Plus... Other Potter 3 is halfway there! XO**

**So... Other Potter 4 could begin... *checks calendar* maybe during Easter holidays? *whistles* who knows? :P**

**Outofthisworldgal and mykindleisawesome - *EVIL LAUGH* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough- What happened to Sophie? Well... SPOILERS XD**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The last thing I remembered was the voice saying 'Kill..'. My hands felt the surface below me, and I frowned. Soft, velvet? Am I not outside?

I wanted to pull myself up and awake but a force couldn't.

I found myself in a dream state, similar to the ones I had in first year. Well I've not had one of them for a while...

_I found myself looking down, and I was in Saffia's figure. She stood next to Salazar in a bathroom. __He muttered something in snake tongue, and an entrance opened by the sinks. I followed him and leapt __into the dark hole._

_When we landed, he opened another door and that's when I felt myself stop._

_The Chamber of Secrets._

_"I took you down here, because I want to keep us a secret" He murmured huskily in my ear._

_I shuddered and revolted at the thought of that, and I pushed him away._

_He chuckles "Don't be like that baby, it would be a shame if something happened"_

_He stormed off and spoke in snake again. The large face statue right at the end opened its mouth and __out appeared a 60ft basilisk. I steadied myself and looked the basilisk in the eye._

_Salazar chuckled "Why don't you fight my pet snake?"_

_I looked to it, and I tugged on my bracelet band. It felt so familiar to me, and the bracelet ripped __off, revealing the two double golden swords._

_I smirked at Salazar and then the basilisk bowed to me._

_"Sorry, Salazar, you may be a Parseltongue, but you can never control snakes. It will forever be __within my bloodline to tame snakes. I did, and look what happened to that pretty face Cleopatra. It __would be a shame if something happened..."_

_The snake lunged and my sword pierced its skin._

_Salazar growled and threw a punch towards me. I ducked and threw my swords aside, knowing they'd __reappear as a braclet, and lunged for Salazar's throat. I grasped it tightly and then threw him __against a wall._

_He coughed and I placed my dagger near his throat "You will never threaten me again..."_

_I let him go and walked off._

_"Hey!" He yelled "If you leave, you can never come back. Only your blood descendants can"_

_I turned round and grinned "Only if it means you can stop threatening the blood status of some __wizards and witches"_

'Sophie'

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I'm in the Hospital Wing, but how on earth did I get here?

I looked around and blinked again, seeing Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey standing next to my bed.

Pomfrey looked quite incredulous at me, and then Dumbledore addressed me.

"Sophie, what happened to you? Can you remember what happened?"

I nodded, thinking, and replied "It was after the Qudditch match and after the after match stuff. I was heading up to the Castle and I stopped suddenly when I saw Patterson and his goons. I thought he would try and threaten me, and he was about to attack when I could feel a cold shiver down my spine. It just felt cold and that's when I fell into unconsciousness"

He nodded and then sat on the bed "Sophie, that was the monster within the Chamber that paralysed you"

I took in a sharp breath and composed myself "Are you serious Sir?"

He nodded "Is there anything you need to tell me Sophie?"

I paused thinking I should tell him of my dream... and I shook my head "No Sir"

He nodded and the three of them left. I turned round and saw Harry on the other bed.

"You were going to tell Dumbledore something, weren't you?" He accused.

I nodded sympathetically "It was about the Chamber, and also a family thing as well"

He looked at me and I sighed, explaining it all.

_Kill. Kill... Time to kill!_

I paused and looked to Harry, and that's when Dobby suddenly appeared "Hello!"

We asked in sync "Dobby?"

Doby shurgged "Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby! Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train."

Harry accused "It was you... You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through."

Dobby nodded "Indeed. Yes, sir."

Harry hissed "You nearly got Ron and me expelled!"

I blanked out, and rested my head as they spoke away.

"...This, sir? It is a mark of the house-elves' enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. Ah! Listen. Listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself...2

I woke up and turned to Dobby "Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?"

Dobby whimpered "Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe."

Harry threatened "No, Dobby. Tell me. Who is it?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared, and then a light emerged from the Halls. I looked to Harry and we faked sleeped as they came in.

"...Put him here. What happened?..."

"...There's been another attack..."

"... I think- do ya know- I think he's been Petrified, Madame Pomfrey. Look! Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker..."

"...What can this mean, Albus?..."

"...It means...that our students are in great danger..."

"...What should I tell the staff?..."

"...The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again..."

When they left, I turned around. The basilisk had petrified Colin Creevey.

* * *

**Question time! Who does Harry duel at the Wizards Duel? Who teaches it? **

* * *

**Please send in your reviews! I always love to read them :D **

**Ugh, cannot wait until this school term ends, meaning I have less than 2 months to leave! Let me leave now! D:**

**REVIEW ;D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Le author's note ~ **

**Hello guys! I feel quite bad for not updating last week... I discovered Game of Thrones and asdfghjkl it is F***king AMAZING! **

**DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere was the first to get that right! **

**And to answer NoNamedGuest, who asked me if I like pie... I LOVE PIE! Depends if it's for dinner or desert, dinner wise, steak pie, and a chicken pie are my favourites. Desert, I LOVE apple pie! I had some last night with ice cream YUM! :D **

**mykindleisawesome - I have no idea.. Erm, I'm Scottish, and the system we use, I'm in my Sixth Year at school, so I will be turning 18 this year, in June :D ... English equivalent is kinda Year 13, I think... **

**ITS THE SECOND LAST MONDAY I HAVE BEFORE I LEAVE D:**

**Random outburst over, enjoy this chapter :P**

* * *

Harry's POV ~

Sophie and I were able to leave the Hosital Wing the next morning, and Sophie saw three paralysed Slytherin's on the white beds. I frowned at her, and we headed out.

"Who are they?" I ask.

Sophie scoffs "That's Daniel Patterson, some bully in my year. He always picked on me during first year. Anyway, they must have been paralysed when I fell unconscious"

I nodded and then Sophie left back up to the Common Roon. Instead, I headed along the corridors and into a girl's bathroom where I found Hermione and Ron, sitting on the ground.

Hermione gasped "Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?"

Ron scoffed "Of course. Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. And now he's taught Draco how to do it."

Hermione shrugged "Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

Ron frowned "Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Hermione smirked "Heh... No. No one ever comes in here."

Ro felt confused "Why?"

Hermione nodded "Moaning Myrtle."

Ron frowned again "Who?"

Hermione recited "Moaning Myrtle."

Was Ron dumb? "Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

A ghost of a girl had suddenly appeared and started talking "I'm Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle? Huh...aaaah!" She flew around, and then landed in the toilet.

Hermione pursed her lips "She's a little sensitive"

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I had no idea what my brother was doing or where he had gone, but when I headed to the Common Room, I saw a large board talking about the possibility of duelling club. I shrugged my shoulders, told my friends and here we are, standing in the large body of students in the Great Hall, which now had one long stage right in the centre.

Lara grinned "Sophie, its your favourite teacher!"

I looked up and groaned, as Professor Lockhart was busy chatting "Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works."

I saw Snape at the other end and grinned widely as he continued "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear. One, two, three-"

They stood in the stance with their wands pointed at each other.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Lockhart flew backwards and landed on his side, and some of the students burst out laughing.

I could see Hermione, Ron and Harry not that far from me, and Hermione looked astonished "Do you think he's all right?"

Ron shrugged "Who cares?"

Lockhart got up on his feet "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

Snape glared at Lockhart "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

Lockhart looked a little annoyed and then shook his head "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Ah... Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

I smirked and then Snape interjected "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

Harry was pulled up onto the stage, and he seemed to mutter to each other.

Lockhart instructed "Wands at the ready! On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two..."

Darco yelled "_Everte statium_!"

Harry flew backwards and then immediately jumped to his feet.

"_Rictusempra_!"

Darco flew backwards and bounded on his ass. Ouch, that's gotta hurt! I could hear Gryffindor's laughing their heads off. I too, smirked at this.

Lockhart yelled "I said disarm only!"

"_Serpensortia_!"

Out of Draco's wand was a snake. It slithered around on the stadium and I could feel myself drawn to it.

Snape sneered "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

Lockhart smugly replied "Allow me, Professor Snape. _Alarte ascendare_!"

All that did, was make the snake fly up in the air and land back on the ground. The snake hissed and slithered down the stadium. I could feel myself pushing closer and closer to this snake.

It was Harry who broke me out of my trance "_Sya- hassa- she_. _Sya- hasi- heth_. _Sya- hasi- heth_."

Everyone looked sooo stunned at Harry that Snape muttered the spell, without taking his eyes off Harry "_Vipera evenesca_."

One of the kids, Justin, I think it is, hastily replied "What are you playing at?"

Harry frowned and then left, Hermione and Ron joining him.

I sighed and ran after them.

* * *

I headed into the Common Room and saw them with their heated discussion. Harry saw me and looked away.

"...You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry frowned "A what?"

Hermione frowned "You can talk to snakes."

Harry nodded "I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Uh, once! But, so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

Hermione shook her head "No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad."

Harry looked a little angry "What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

Ron nodded, a little heated "Oh, that's what you said to it!"

Harry pointed at them "You were there! You heard me!"

Ron shook his headh"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language?"

Harry frowned "I spoke a different language? But- I didn't realize I- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

Hermione pursed her lips and replied "I don't know, Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on, or something. Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too"

Ron huffed "Exactly! Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great- great- great grandson, or something."

Harry sounded exasperated "But I'm not... I can't be..."

It was time I got involved.

"You're not Harry" I muttered.

He looked up, to me, and I could see his green eyes watering "You're not a Parseltongue, and you're not related to Slytherin"

Hermione scoffed "But he can talk to snakes! He can-"

I turned round to her with a fierce expression on my face "Harry and I are NOT related to Slytherin despite the fact we can talk to snakes"

"We?" He frowned.

I sighed "Do you know of Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Magic?"

He nods slowly.

"She can talk to snakes, charm them, and we are her descendants" I explained.

Harry's eyes widened.

* * *

**Question time! Who dies next? Or two? XD **

* * *

**Leave a review please! Let's beat Other Potter 2! This has 55, Other Potter 2 has 60! C'mon! **

**LETS DO IT!  
**

**REVIEW! XD**


	16. Chapter 15

**Le authors note ~**

**I am a little angry at some people! ¬_¬**

**Some are just entirely pathetic and don't even care about hurting others! I'm raging about this because of my best friend, who has an immature brother and hangs round with the wrong people! Those people are the slags of the school :')**

**Erm, haha, I should be revising for this back-up English prelim exam, which is my actual prelim, but I cannot get my thoughts round it all, especially close reading! That is the worst Dx**

**I hit 60 reviews! Thank you guy so much! Plus, I do have to mention….**

***DRUMROLL***

**Who Am I? I'm the Other Potter hit 20k yesterday! EEEEEEEEEKKK! XD**

**DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere I think had forgotten they could ask me a question! ****And they were the first to answer correctly this time! Well done! You're on a roll XD And you can ask another question for that! :)**

**I need to eat those pies NoNamedGuest because I'm a little annoyed and soo hungry!**

**mykindleisawesome – erm, why did you ask me *that* question? _'Why is Sophie a main character in all of your stories?'_ She's is the Other Potter :') Did you have a blonde moment? I get blonde moments all the time :') I asked my dad why he was plastering the living room walls xD**

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate – I know of Pewdiepie but I don't watch his videos, I kinda prefer Tobuscus will all his parody trailers for movies and games :')**

**Outofthisworldgal – whoops! My mistake! :') Should've been 'petrified' but I think some people knew I meant that…. I think XD**

**I had this weird dream last night which is inspiration for Other Potter 4! OMG I cannot wait to write this and be evil, like Rick Riordan and Steven Moffatt evil XD **

**Sorry for the rambling I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm sorry if this is repetitive, I'm following the story line of Chamber of Secrets obvs XD**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

_It was horrible! The blood everywhere! I cowered when I saw the walls painted red. _

_"You don't have to do this Sophie..." _

_I looked up and saw my brother Harry smiling at me, holding a basilisk fang and Tom Riddle's diary. I looked down at my hands, which were covered in blood, and my hands were glowing gold. _

_I gasped and started panicking. Why was this happening to me now? _

_My hands grasped tightly at my hair and I fell to the floor screaming my head. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOO!"

I bolted up in a panic and looked around. Most of the girls were stirring in their sleep and Lara was at the bed opposite me. She frowned and I looked to my watch, which read 8AM.

I looked down at my hands, which were scarred. I frowned, when did they scar?

My thoughts were encompassing my mind, and I found my way out of bed and into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I just felt so weak, so vulnerable. _Is it because of my dream that I'm feeling like this? Is the dream an omen to come of my future?_

I let out a shaky breath and hopped in for a quick shower.

It was Saturday. What would I do today?

I pulled on some muggle clothes, black skinny jeans, a long checkered shirt and a cosy wooly jumper over it.

I sat in the Common Room watching the fire.

"Sophie"

I looked up and saw the girls looking concerned.

Aimee smiled "How about we talk about this somewhere private eh?"

* * *

We sat around the fire in the Founder's Hall and I sighed "I really don't know where to begin because my dream is making me think about so many things..."

Lara leaned forward "Sophie, what happened in the dream that is making you like this?"

I closed my eyes and recalled the dream "I don't know where I was, but I was with Harry. I looked at his hands, and he had a basilisk fang and a diary in the other. I looked to my hands which were stained with blood, and then suddenly they started to glow... I really don't know what's happening and I feel so scared"

Skylar hugged me tightly and grinned.

Lara stood up "Rosie, Aimee, do you mind if Sky and I have a moment with Sophie?"

They nodded and Rosie chirped "It's alright, we've got homework to catch up on anyway"

They smiled at me and left. That was when Lara and Skylar grinned deviously.

I frowned "What have you two plannned?"

"Sophie, what is the time difference between Britain and China, if its 11AM now?" Skylar asked.

I pondere, mentally working it out in my head "Erm, China is 9 hours ahead, so 8PM now...But why are you asking that?"

Lara smiled sympathetically at me and handed me a drachma "I think you should tell Liz about this, what is happening and your dreams"

I 'oh'd' and thanked them. They left giving me privacy and I whipped my wand out, muttering 'Aguamenti"

I spoke clearly "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, show me my grandmother Liz in China" throwing the drachma into the water.

The water shimmered and become a large circle. In the circle, the image changed and became defined. It was Liz, in her study, reading a large book.

"Liz" I exclaimed.

She jumped and looked up "Sophie... Why are you messaging me? What has happened?"

I almost broke down "Liz, I don't know what's happening! The Chamber of Secrets has opened and I'm having these crazy dreams! Last night, my hands were glowing and I was screaming my head off. I have no idea what these dreams mean, do you?"

Her lips formed a line and she looked so hopeless "I'm sorry Sophie, I cannot do anything. It's part of the family curse that is taking place."

She sighed "This is the before stages taking place, it will be like unlocking a door. A dangerous door. Your inner magic will be begging to be released and this glowing, is the energy released from you."

I could see her move around the room, and she looked at me sternly.

She instructed "Sophie, you're going to have to be expectionally wary and cautious of your magic now. One simple spell can become dangerous. You have to watch yourself now"

My eyes widened and she placed a hand on the table "Just-J-Just watch what you're doing Sophie, otherwise we can have messy things on our hands"

I nodded, bowing my head, and the projection disappeared.

* * *

**Question time! Who does Harry meet in Dumbledore's office before him and Dumbledore talk? **

* * *

**Please leave a review and let's hit 100! :D**


End file.
